


Welcome Home

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of mate, Mates, Omega Reader, Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Dean had grown up with a father who refused to move on after his mate died and knew he would never let his daughter experience the same things he did as a young kid. That doesn’t mean it is easy to let go of what he has left of you, though.Square Filled: Phantom Scent (SPN ABO Bingo)





	Welcome Home

Dean sat down on the couch with a deep painful sigh, feeling and seeing Sam practically hovering above him.

“ We are going to have to clean up her stuff eventually,” his brother noted in an almost whisper. “Can’t avoid that forever. The baby is coming home tonight.”

The Alpha just kept himself silent. Sam was right, but that didn’t mean he  _ wanted  _ to clean your stuff up. If it was for you, he would just keep everything where you’d left them, your clothes mixed with his and your smell all over every surface he could find. He’d even gone to one of those places with people who lost mates go to get a bottle of fake scent. At least that would remind him of you. He paid for as many bottles as he could get at once, along with the chemical formula so he could just make more when they ran out.

But he couldn’t do that to himself. He’d grown up with a father who refused to move on after his mate had died and he couldn’t let his daughter see him as just a shadow of a man.

“ We won’t throw anything away,” he declared.

“ We won’t,” Sam promised. “We’ll just store them to open space for Cassie’s things.”

“ Don’t call her Cassie,” he interrupted him. “Y/N hates when someone calls Cassiopeia ‘Cassie’.”

His brother lowered his head.

“ Cassiopeia is a long name for a baby.”

Dean sighed. He was right, but that was the name you had chosen for her, and he wouldn’t change it in a million years.

“ Call her Pea, then. But not Cassie.”

His brother didn’t say anything back, and he stood up, finally.

“ Come on.”

Sam followed him into the room Dean shared with you until just ten weeks ago.

Of all the ways you could have gone, with all the dangers the lifestyle you chose brought, you died in such a way Dean couldn’t even grasp: during childbirth, while delivering the baby the two of you cherished so much.

Cassiopeia was born at just 30 weeks when something happened and you just started bleeding. You were in the middle of the road, always stubborn enough to always follow the boys into hunts and help them with research. It took you a whole hour to arrive at the hospital where your doctor had already prepared everything for an emergency C-Section. Within 15 minutes, Cassiopeia Winchester was born. Within 25 minutes you were dead.

The moment Dean pulled the first drawer open, he was hit by a very soft version of your scent, which prompted him to pull one of your shirts to his nose. It still smelt like you, even after so long.

“ _ Fuck, Omega… Why couldn’t I have reached that hospital earlier?” _ he whispered to himself.

He swallowed hard before folding it and giving it to Sam, who started boxing things up one by one. Your clothes, shoes and accessories were stored in just three boxes, and Dean made sure to leave all of the pictures and decorative stuff exactly where they were before following his brother into the garage, where they labelled and stored your things, just in time to hear the door of the bunker opening.

“ Boys?” Mary called.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, and the taller brother just rested a hand on the recent father’s shoulder.

“ Go on. I can get the bassinet into your room.”

He nodded and walked out to the room to find his mother holding his daughter in a carrier.

“ Hey,” he muttered, moving his eyes between then. “I thought it’d take longer.”

“ Not really,” she shook her head. “Is everything ready?”

“ Yeah.”

She offered him the carrier and Dean bit his lower lip hesitantly before picking up the baby he’d spent the latest weeks preparing for.

The moment Cassiopeia was put in his arms, the girl opened her eyes and stared at Dean.

“ Hey, little one. Welcome home.”

And for the rest of the night, he just did that. He held her, and talked to her, and told her stories about the life you had together. It was only late at night, after feeding and changing the little girl, that he put her down in the bassinet right beside his bed.

“ Let me know if you need any help, okay?” Mary offered at his door. “First night with a baby is always hard.

He just nodded, standing on his place while she closed the door. Then, silently, he walked to the last of his drawers, pulling your favourite coat and taking a breath of what was left of your scent before laying it on the side of the bed you used to sleep on.

It was okay. They’d be okay.

Everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
